wweimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Store
Packs * Bronze Pack - 8,000 | Random Bronze Card, Special Move Upgrade Card and Talent Card * Small Challenge Bundle - 10,000 | 3 Challenge Credits * Gear Pack - 25,000 | Random Gear Card * Silver Pack - 35,000 | Random Silver Card, Special Move Upgrade Card and Talent Card * Large Challenge Bundle - 10,000 | 20 Challenge Credits * Special Gold Pack - 75,000 | Random Gold Card, Special Move Upgrade Card and Talent Card - Available 1 Time A Day * Gold Pack - 100,000 | Random Gold Card, Special Move Upgrade Card and Talent Card * Starter Pack - 9.99$ (Real Life Money) | Gold Evolved Randy Orton, Silver Stone Watcher The Rock, 20 Stamina Refills and 30,000 Immortals Credits Superstars '''Bronze''' * [[Daniel Bryan - YES! Movement|YES! Movement Daniel Bryan]] - 9,000 Credits * [[Roman Reigns - Centurion|Centurion Roman Reigns]] - 9,000 Credits * [[Big Show - Giant|Giant Big Show]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Brie Bella - Ice Witch|Ice Witch Brie Bella]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Kane - The Demon|The Demon Kane]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Nikki Bella - Pyromancer|Pyromancer Nikki Bella]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Paige - Dark Sorceress|Dark Sorceress Paige]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Randy Orton - Viper|Viper Randy Orton]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Sheamus - Ancient Druid|Ancient Druid Sheamus]] - 11,000 Credits * [[Trish Stratus - White Witch|White Witch Trish Stratus]] - 11,000 Credits '''Silver''' * [[Brie Bella - Lunar Guardian|Lunar Guardian Brie Bella]] - 38,000 Credits * [[Nikki Bella - Solar Assassin|Solar Assassin Nikki Bella]] - 38,000 Credits * [[Sheamus - Celtic Warrior|Celtic Warrior Sheamus]] - 41,000 Credits * [[Triple H - The Authority|The Authority Triple H]] - 41,000 Credits * [[Paige - Banshee Knight|Banshee Knight Paige]] - 42,000 Credits * [[Undertaker - Deadman|Deadman Undertaker]] - 42,000 Credits * [[The Rock - Stone Watcher|Stone Watcher The Rock]] - 46,000 Credits * [[Brock Lesnar - Beast Incarnate|Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar]] - 47,000 Credits * [[John Cena - Soldier|Soldier John Cena]] - 48,000 Credits '''Gold''' * [[Daniel Bryan - NO! NO! NO!|NO! NO! NO! Daniel Bryan]] - 182,000 Credits * [[Big Show - Lumberjack|Lumberjack Big Show]] - 192,000 Credits * [[Trish Stratus - Angelic Knight|Angelic Knight Trish Stratus]] - 192,000 Credits * [[Undertaker - Necromancer|Necromancer Undertaker]] - 192,000 Credits * [[John Cena - Evolved|Evolved John Cena]] - 201,000 Credits * [[Roman Reigns - Hound Of Justice|Hound Of Justice Roman Reigns]] - 201,000 Credits * [[Triple H - King Of Kings|King Of Kings Triple H]] - 201,000 Credits '''Characters Not In Store''' Challenges * [[Brock Lesnar - Cyborg|Cyborg Brock Lesnar]] - 225,000 Credits (22 January 2015 - 20 February 2015) * [[Daniel Bryan - Evolved|Evolved Daniel Bryan]] - 211,000 Credits (21 February 2015 - March 16 2015) Challenge Characters are available only by Challenges, can't be obtained by Gold Packs and aren't available in Store unless you win the challenge atleast once, All Challenge Characters (as of Bryan's Challenge) are Gold Starter Pack * [[Randy Orton - Evolved|Evolved Randy Orton]] (Can Be Obtained By Gold Packs) Talent Cards